Conventional faucet serves only for single use and should be connected with water hose for additional spray use. However, such a further connection is quite inconvenient for additional use. For rinsing mouth or teeth, a cup may be used to receive water from conventional faucet and is thus inconvenient in rinsing application.
Conventional dental water spray requires an electric pumping system for filling water into a water container which should be always cared to maintain a full water level for ready spray use and is very inconvenient during dental treatment.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional faucets or dental water spray systems and invented the present faucet with built-in needle valve.